Fake Confession
by GreenTea4062
Summary: It's not rare for him to be confessed to. But this time, the girl seems different than all the others. (Shisui/Naruto. Fem!Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

"I like you."

"Er, sorry?"

It was a normal day for Shisui. Until a red haired girl appeared in his line of sight and declared her affection. He, of course, had girls confess that they like him a few times before, but this girl was different. Something about her seemed fake.

Her smile twitched before she demurely fluttered her eyelashes. It looked so forced Shisui smothered his mouth to prevent the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"I like you, Shisui-san."

Shisui stood there, feeling his surroundings. He detected the few curious chakra signatures that were watching.

Was this a forced confession? Seemed like it.

Smiling politely, he said, "Thank you, but I can't answer to your feelings."

The girl's eyes sparkled in a way that indicated happiness. Now it was obvious to him that the girl didn't confess willingly. But Shisui was now feeling mischievous and this girl was going to be his target of boredom today.

Shisui smirked, in a way that most girls would say 'definitely goddamn gorgeous'. "But... say, do you want a date?"

"A date...?" The girl's eyes murderously flickered towards one of the chakra signatures he sensed before she let out a small, forced giggle. "Ahaha... um, yes, of course! I want to go on a date with you!"

The girl seemed like she can't act for her own life's sake. It would be a so awkward for her to go on a date with him, because she obviously didn't like him, but today he didn't particularly care.

"What's your name, by the way?" He tilted his head, hands inside his pockets. His eyes shining with a barely hidden mirth.

The girl smiled awkwardly at him, "Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

"Strange."

"Right?" Izumi's smile twitched, her brown eyes, rare for an Uchiha, shined with worry and doubt.

Chewing the senbei Izumi had shared with him, Itachi gave a sideways glance at her, all the while thinking about what had just happened to Shisui.

Izumi sighed when Itachi-kun still didn't say anything. She said while feigning annoyance, "I thought Shisui-san would just outright reject her, you know. That's why he was chosen."

While he was a tad bit interested at the news of Shisui offering a date to the girl he had just rejected, Itachi was confused, "Why are you telling me this?"

Brows raised, Izumi soon gave a slight glare at him, "Geez, Itachi-kun, you're the one who told me Shisui-san is, er, um... wasn't interested in girls! So, I thought it would be safe..."

Itachi tried to recall the memory of him saying that. He couldn't, so he raised his eyebrow and said, "I don't recall such a thing."

"Well, you didn't exactly word it that way, but ―"

"Yo, Itachi! Ah, and Izumi-san, too."

Turning her head over her shoulder, Izumi gasped, "Shi ― Shisui-san! What a surprise," she patted her chest, jumpy at the thought of being in the presence of Itachi-kun's friend. She gave a nervous chuckle, all the while trying to be calm, an obviously failed attempt.

"Shisui," Itachi nodded to the newcomer, the small corner of his lips twitched upwards. But when he noticed that Shisui's eyes didn't strain away from Izumi's nervous form, he asked, "What are you up to?"

Turning his eyes to Itachi, Shisui uttered, "Hey, Itachi, you know our latest mission?"

Focusing his eyes on the jōnin, Itachi gave a small nod.

"That mission," Shisui let out a light chuckle, "is really interesting, after all."

"Hmm, is that so," not really interested in Shisui's attempt on being mysterious, Itachi looked at the senbei bag in Izumi's arms. "Izumi," he called out, eyeing the bag intently.

Izumi gave a small whimper, wanting to be away from the jōnin that just had arrived, "Here," she gave the whole bag to Itachi-kun, who accepted it without a word. Squirming in her place, she suddenly shot up, and announced, "Itachi-kun, see you later!"

"Oh, my," Shisui said, his eyes on the running girl, "Itachi, what did that girl tell you about 'our mission'?"

"Shisui, 'our mission' is actually 'your mission' that you extended to me because you can't stand following a girl 24/7 without a break," Itachi stated, a sigh escaping from his lips.

Plopping down beside Itachi, Shisui asked with hands behind him propping him up, "You're not interested, are you? That mission had just confessed to me."

"She told me."

"Izumi-san?"

"Yes," Itachi answered, delicately biting senbei, the sweet snack Izumi had given to him.

After a minute of silence, Shisui gave in, "... you won't tell me anything?"

"Ask Izumi."

"She's scared of me."

Itachi paused from savoring the sweet flavor of senbei in his mouth, and said, "Not a problem of mine."

"That's... cold of you, Itachi."

Itachi shrugged, eyebrows twitching and somewhat annoyed at Shisui that he was unwilling to tell what Izumi had told to him earlier. It's Shisui's own fault for interrupting his time of savoring his second favorite snack, with Izumi on the edge of the dock. He didn't really want to tell anything to the jōnin beside him, so he continued on being as silent as he could, even if the sounds of him biting the senbei cracker would sometimes be as loud as a thunder to his ears.

Shisui knew once Itachi set his mind on something, he wouldn't stray away from it. So, he gave out an exasperated sigh and uttered, "Fine, be that way. I'll just ask Izumi-san," he stood up and putting his hands on his hips, "Well, Itachi, you don't have to worry about that mission anymore. From now on, I'll do it myself."

Itachi looked up and raised his eyebrow at Shisui.

"Got it?" Shisui wanted a confirmation from Itachi, so he gazed directly at Itachi.

Shisui's eyes met Itachi's. With direct eye contact, Itachi knew what was unsaid.

"Do what you like," Itachi turned his head away.

With that, Shisui disappeared.

Eyes watching the peaceful blue skies above, he lightly took a bite of the remaining senbei cracker. For a second, Itachi tried to hold in a snort, finding Shisui's situation amusing.

* * *

Izumi knew she had to reach Naruto-san's apartment before Itachi-kun's friend had any inkling that she had anything to do with Naruto-san's 'confession'.

She ran with all she had, reaching the center of Konoha, where Naruto-san resided, in six minutes. Izumi knew where Naruto-san lived because she had frequently visited the place, being Naruto-san's closest friend in the Academy's graduating class.

She had never discriminated the older girl for being five years older than every student in the graduating class. Izumi didn't know why, but she was interested in Naruto-san's most unique feature ― the red hair. It enraptured her attention the moment she saw it and because of that, she was now friends with Naruto-san.

Of course, now she liked Naruto-san's personality and all, but the red hair was just the trigger.

Once she arrived in front of the door, she was about to knock Naruto-san's door. But the door opened before she had even the chance to.

"Izumi!"

A shudder ran through her body, Izumi's body shaking at the angry yell Naruto-san had let out. She hadn't had the time to resort through her many thoughts before she was pulled into the apartment.

"Naruto-san, I'm sorry!" she burst out and tried to hold in her tears, "I didn't mean to!"

Naruto took a look at her face before uttering, "What's with you, Izumi? Are you a moron? Of course, I know that! It's just ― geez, why didn't you attend the meeting? I was ambushed with so many girls ― some of them tried to fight me for 'Shisui-san's honor'!"

Izumi deflated, her head down, "I... I just... I was... I mean, I was scared you won't be my friend anymore... even now. I was the one who recommended Shisui-san. And... it's my fault for trusting my source."

"Izumi, stop blaming yourself. Your source is Itachi, right? Heh, because of that, I don't blame you," Naruto snickered, the back of her hand trying to hold in a laugh that was trying to escape. But soon, her shoulders sagged, "What am I gonna do now? I've got a date ― a date I don't really want to in the first place!"

Izumi tried to form a reassuring smile, "Um, I'll help you..."

Naruto squinted her eyes at her, "Hey, you said you're family with that Shisui guy..."

"Y-yeah! My family ties are closer to Shisui-san than Itachi-kun. But that doesn't mean I'm close with Shisui-san, though! What's with it?"

"Can you just tell the guy the truth? I don't know him at all. Tell him to cancel the date," Naruto squeezed Izumi's shoulders, her face twisted with fright, "Please, Izumi. I don't want to scare him off, dattebayo."

"Naruto-san, I can't really do that, Shisui-san's too intimidating for me..." Izumi blinked, staring at her blue eyes, "wait, by any chance, do you like Shisui-san?"

Naruto's jaw dropped down and promptly glared at Izumi.

"Huh? What do you take me for?" she hotly stated, indignant.

"Oh, that's a no, huh," for some reason, Izumi wasn't sure if Naruto-san was honest just now. But she let it slide, "So, when is the date?"

Naruto's expression set into a deep scowl, "That Shisui guy said..."

 _"How about tomorrow?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Naruto blinked, trying to take in that she was about to go on a date with a stranger. Well, even if she knew the guy's name long before she was pressed to do this confession, she hadn't known his face and what kind of person he was._

 _Hearing from future-Itachi the small details about Uchiha Shisui made her respect the guy in front of her... just for a little. Now, she didn't really know how she felt towards this guy because she didn't expect for him to reject her and then ask her for a date._

 _Naruto definitely didn't know what this Shisui guy was thinking. Rejecting a girl and then offering a date? Was this normal?_

 _"I don't really have anything to do tomorrow. What about you?" Shisui stepped forward, closing in on Naruto who tried to subtly back away from him._

 _"I..." Naruto held in a dismayed sigh and answering with an exaggerated wide smile, "I also don't have anything to do tomorrow."_

 _The jōnin ― how did this younger guy advance into that rank, she really wanted to know ― in front of her sent a small smile, "Really? Well, tomorrow it is, then."_

 _Naruto frantically nodded, anything to get away from this guy. Sooner was preferable than later._

 _"Tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow, eh..." Izumi tapped her chin, her face set in a deep frown.

Naruto rolled her eyes, "I'm glad, though. With this, I can just say to him that he's not what I'd imagined or some shit like that. That'll work, right?"

Izumi scratched her cheek, "I hope so."

In the end, they shared a forced smile and simultaneously, they sighed.

"I don't blame you, Izumi."

"... thank you, Naruto-san. I'm happy to hear that."

"Well, let's forget about awful girls, confessions, Uchiha guys and stuff!" Naruto cheerfully smiled, "Izumi, have you had lunch today? You see, I've ordered too many ramen takeouts..."

* * *

 **How the h** **eck did this story has received so many reviews (like, how?!) when chapter one is only two hundreds or so words? I don't even have a plan to continue and the reviews just made me feel bad, enough for me to force myself to write this chapter (this is actually a good thing as I like being forced, idk why, I won't be productive about something I really want to do, as I'm lazy, unless someone or something forced me to do it...). I don't really know what I'm doing, so with my limited knowledge in English and poor writing skills, this is made. I hope you'd enjoy this, even with the many mistakes I'd made.**


	3. Chapter 3

In the horizon, the sun had risen; the sign for him to move from his spot.

Shisui was just ready to face the upcoming probable obstacles of having a date with the girl named Uzumaki Naruto ― the girl he didn't plan to ask for a date.

It was on a whim that he offered to take her on a date. No one can't exactly blame him, as he was extremely _bored_ and the redhead just appeared and... well, he got the feeling he wouldn't interact much with the girl if he didn't ask her on a date. That girl being his current mission or not, she was interesting to his eyes, at least.

Chuckling, he remembered her face when he asked her for a date. For a ninja-in-training, she had too many weaknesses. Her acting skills, for one.

Yesterday, he didn't get the opportunity to ask Izumi-san about the Uzumaki Naruto's 'confession', as the half Uchiha girl had cowardly hid in Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. It didn't really bother him much, but it left him bristling for awhile.

After being perched in the tree closest to Uzumaki Naruto's apartment all night, he left a shadow clone there to replace him while he was gone, and then he was off to his usual destination.

Without thinking much of it, his feet automatically carried him to his house. It was a daily routine for him now, like; washing his face, changing his clothes, checking his supplies, re-reading the mission scroll and the likes. Last night, he had bathed at the nearest hot springs and ate a store-bought dinner at the tree while doing his mission.

With one Shunshin and a light running, he arrived at his house. Forgoing the entrance, he went to the side of the house. Once he was outside of his bedroom, he entered via the unlocked window. As usual, he did that without making a single sound.

After Shisui was done, he exited his room normally, by using the door. Taking in a deep breath, he went to his father's room, intentionally passed his mother's room because he knew she would be at the kitchen at this hour.

With his grip on the sliding door's handle, he paused. He knew what he was about to see if he opened the door. He was always hesitating of seeing his father, and that frankly, made him resent himself. But he knew he was going to ruin his day by doing this, so he retreated, and instead, went to the front door to leave ― all the while hoping for his mother to be there.

"Shisui, dear. Can you take your own bento for once?"

His mother spotted him about to leave without having breakfast ― as usual. He knew his mother knew he usually didn't have the time to remain here longer than fifteen minutes since he had taken the mission.

"Sorry," he offered a sheepish grin at her, his hand taking the bento box from her grasp, their hands lightly brushing each other. Shisui felt a pang of emptiness when his mother was just staring at him with unreadable, dark eyes. Quickly, he chased away the unnecessary negative thoughts and turning his back and opened the front door, "Okaa-san, I'm off!"

His mother response was always, "Please be careful, Shisui."

After hearing his mother, Shisui closed the front door, his hand lingered on the handle than necessary. It was always hard for him to leave his lonely mother alone to take care of his father, but if he didn't, his family wouldn't survive.

Money was extremely needed for his father's medical needs and, he couldn't exactly leave the shinobi force. He knew he liked being a shinobi too much to even entertain the thought of leaving it.

Once outside, he sealed the bento box into the storage scroll inside his pocket. After he was done, he ran with his full speed ― forgoing the use of his favorite technique, Shunshin ― to the Hokage Tower to report.

"Shisui-san, good morning!"

"Good morning, Raidō-san," he returned the greeting given by the Hokage Tower's guard ― this morning, it was Namiashi Raidō. Although, he didn't really give a damn ― he was always honest, at least to himself ― about learning the guard's name, it somehow stayed in the back of his head.

Everyone always did that to him. Namiashi Raidō was one of them. Raidō-san was _older_ than him, and the man used the -san honorific to call him. Ludicrous, he had to comment on it, but he was tired of correcting everyone so he, as usual, ignored it.

Everyone, ― the whole Konoha, his clan, his _enemies_ ― always treated him with respect, even them who were older than him. Like Itachi, who had received similar treatment, he always hated it. Yet, he didn't protest.

Grimacing at his own thoughts, he definitely knew that by being silent about his dislike said something about himself. Once, he had considered himself as a shallow self-absorbed fool.

Wait a sec, why were his thoughts... right, he didn't sleep at all for one week, now. No wonder he was this negative in his head.

With a sigh, Shisui stopped in front of the Hokage Office's door.

He knocked.

"Please enter."

Opening the door gingerly, Shisui quickly sidestepped as a silver haired man, who was about to exit the office, had almost crashed into him if he hadn't.

"Oh, it's you, Shisui."

Walking into the office, he stopped in front of the Hokage's desk. After staring at the person behind the desk, Shisui bent down, and knelt.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request."

The blond man behind the desk hummed and then gestured for Shisui to continue.

"May I have the permission to take your daughter on a date today?"

The man's form became rigid after Shisui had stated his request.

* * *

Naruto tapped her left foot impatiently, her nose twitched as her eyes glared at the two brats that had appeared together in her apartment.

"... hey, entering without permission now?"

"We're here to deliver your lunch," they said together.

"Tch, I told you, I don't need your mother to make lunch boxes for me! I've been just _fine_ on my own," she snapped, but she couldn't help but sniffing the aroma of the bento box. It smelled divine. Like, the other bentos they had brought with them every day. So far, she had been able to refuse them. But she could feel her resolve beginning to crack.

"Kaa-chan said she can't abandon you, Onee-chan," one of the twins, the blonde girl with dark blue eyes ― the eyes that Naruto used to associate with her mother's ― stated calmly.

"Like hell if we are either," the blond boy that resembled the Yondaime too much beside the blonde girl followed shortly, "Nee-chan, no matter what, you're her daughter and... well, our elder sister."

"We'll tell you this until you understand, Onee-chan."

Naruto let out a huff, her eyes to her right. She came to dislike the fact that every morning since she arrived, they bothered her every morning for her to accept the bento box their mother had made for her.

Like the day before, she gritted out, "Get out, you two. _Now_."

"Onee-chan, we're not leaving," the girl said with a firm tone.

"At least, not until you call us by our names," the boy grinned, "You don't wanna accept the bento? Haha, I've been eating your bentos, you know, my stomach can handle ―" he was cut off by the shove to the side that came from the girl beside him, "Hey!"

The girl sent a glare to the boy, "Shut up, Onii-san."

Looking at them definitely made her feel something, alright. Enough for her to do the boy's request.

"Alright, fine. Menma, Shinachi," closing her eyes, Naruto paused for a moment before yelling, "get out! Out, out!" she ushered them outside thereafter.

"Yes, she said our names!"

"Wait, this wasn't our plan ―"

With a bam, the door of her apartment was abruptly closed.

"They're gone, Naruto-san?" Izumi asked, poking her head out from the bathroom.

"Yeah," Naruto nonchalantly responded as she sat down on the dining seat. Her hand moved to take the cooked ramen cup on the table, "Itadakimasu," and then she slurped the noodles greedily.

"Cup Ramen for breakfast? Naruto-san, this is unhealthy," Izumi commented, but she took the Cup Ramen Naruto-san had prepared for her. After saying 'itadakimasu', she ate it with a much slower pace than Naruto-san's.

Pausing from eating, Naruto snorted, "Hmph, like I care."

"So, Naruto-san, about the date with you and Shisui-san," Izumi placed her cup on the table, "Where are you going to meet him?"

"He... er, he's going to be here at ten..." Naruto hesitantly told. Her face a picture of 'resignation'.

Izumi's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Wow! Shisui-san's going to pick you up? That's... like a real, romantic date!"

Ducking her head low, Naruto whispered lowly, "At this rate, I don't know what's real or fake anymore."

Izumi giggled but kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

 **Ahh I think I can't write lol. But I've tried my best! ... I think.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! They keep me motivated to write this fic.**


End file.
